


Names Whispered In The Dark.

by Artemus



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: A trail starts at Autohaven Wreckers.





	Names Whispered In The Dark.

The fog parted around her ankles as the young woman walked along the trail of compacted bits and pieces various car parts. “Feng!” the whisper of a voice drew her attention to the nearby locker the door opened slowly with a tall man taking a step out. 

“Dwight what were you doing in there?” She asked watching the young man who looked feverishly at their surroundings. Feng gave the scared man a soft smile before patting his shoulder “Its all going to be fine go find David he’ll protect you, now I got to go” she waved before turning back to the path. Her eye’s settled on the dilapidated shack jogging lightly inside the shack she came to a rest at the open window dropping the toolbox to the floor. Feng hoisted herself up on to the seal looking out over the empty fog filled arena watching the lights flicker on in the distance one by one. The floor boards behind her creaked as rather thin looking shadow moved closer from the door. The noise of the boards creaking under its weight was seemingly drowned out by the nearby generator.

The figure approached its slender fingers reached outward shaking slightly the closer it drew. Stopping just a few feet from her before flying forward its left hand wrapping tightly around her mouth while its right latching around her waist. Pulling the young girl inside the shack while Dwight watched on in horror from a small pile of scrap. The event sent him running deeper into the fog his hands clasped tightly around his mouth. Feng calmly grasped the edges of the jacket pulling it upward her hand now ran gently across the beings waist. The thin fingers shot upward dancing in a craze above Feng’s body the young woman taking the opportunity she flung upward slamming her knees down onto the old wooden boards. Feng sat above the being her hands rested against the beings arms before slowly prying off. “You’re late!” she pouted placing her hands against her hips before turning her attentions to the mask the being wore.

Her slender fingers brushed along the mask with her thumb grazing over the wire that held the mask together. “Susie” the name made the being’s legs twitched upward her hands blocking her face all together while trying to pull her hood down. Feng’s hands quickly grasped her wrists as she dawned an devilish grin pulling the young Susie’s hands down to the wooden boards. Leaning down her mouth stopped just inches from Susie’s ear whispering to the girl “Susie” the name once again sent the girl fidgeting underneath her. Feng returned upright watching as the young woman underneath her writhe in agony. Susie eyes darted around the shack trying to avoid the woman that had her pinned trying to free herself though mostly in vain. 

“You know I love you” Feng whispered again lowering herself down planting a kiss on the young woman’s cheek sending her into a frenzy her hands slammed down flat onto the wooden boards before quickly overtaking Feng throwing her on her back Susie jumped on top of her reversing their positions. Susie’s breathing quickly became labored as she flung herself downward planting her lips up and down Feng’s neck and up along the side of her face. The window groaned as David propped his head up with arm against the wooden seal. 

“So I take it your gonna be a while?” he asked watching as Susie left her marks along Feng’s cheek making Feng giggle in process. “ Right, I’m taking the toolbox” he reached down bending over the window seal as his hand tightened around the box Susie shot upward pulling a rather crudely sharpened ruler from her jacket pocket. Feng reacted quickly grasping the hand that held the sharpened piece of wood bringing her hand closer placing a kiss on Susie’s wrist her face became flustered as the ruler fell to the shack floor. David lifted the toolbox rattling its contents before turning back to the fog covered landscape giving Feng a friendly wave. The squeals of delight echoed along the rolling fog as the sky above fractured like glass. Light drifted from above catching David’s eye as he looked up the sky however sealed its self before he could catch a full glimpse of the crack. Silently scoffing as he turned toward the generator in front of him Dwight slowly approaching from behind.

“What happened to Feng?” he asked trying to work on the same side as David only to be pushed off. 

“She’s fine, what happened to Ace?” David replied pulling at the mechanical guts of the machine.

“I think he was searching for chests last time I saw him” Dwight settled down on the other side looking at David through the mess of wires that hung loss in the machine. 

“Saw him through the slits in the lockers huh?” David asked dropping the wrench and bark back into the toolbox before standing up straight. He left out a small sigh before pushing Dwight from the generator punching his palm his knuckles cracking in the process “Let’s go!” David readied himself raising his fists up. Dwight very meekly rose to his feet his hands padding the sides of his pants before throwing a right hook that David let connect with his stomach before swinging slowly easily allowing Dwight to weave out of the way. Giving David an uppercut to his jaw dropping him to his knee watching Dwight lightly jumping in place feeling his blood flowing. “Feeling that fire?” David shouted breaking into a sprint clamming into Dwight pulling him off his feet and onto the ground. Dwight gasped for air as David reared pack to punch planting his fist into the ground beside his friends head. “Don’t lose that!” he spit blood onto the ground beside them before rising to his feet offering Dwight a hand up as well. 

Dwight felt elated grasping his hand tightly David pulled him up with ease wrapping his other arm around his back he pulled him tightly into a hug bringing his lips up to Dwight’s ear. “Tell anyone that you hit me and you’re a dead man” he released his grip on the man’s back allowing him to nod in affirmation David waved to the generator allowing the man to continue his work. The lights went from flickering to a blaring stain on the dark environment a loud air horn blaring in the distance. The two made their way to the large hung of metal steal that blocked the exit the metal shifted open slowly the patchwork metal scraped across each other almost as if it was growling at those who had woken it up. Feng was waiting at the gate joined by Susie who had dawned her mask again rubbing the tip of her shoe into the dirt behind her. Dwight gave his best impression of David puffing out his chest and tightening his face as he passed holding his breath captive in his lungs. Feng gave him a slight giggle while quickly earning Susie’s ire pulling the ruler from her jacket pocket the seething hatred poured off of her as she held the weapon out in front of her only for David to step in the way. Feng stepped forward wrapping her arms around Susie’s head bring it down to her chest the malice that had encircled the group faded as Susie dropped to her knees rubbing her head all along Feng’s chest like a dog. 

Ace was the last one to make it to the door sliding his hands in his pocket as he approached Susie who was waving feverishly at Feng at the Threshold of the exit. Stopping beside her the girl looked up waiting for the man to either leave or speak his mouth parted “You know I’m a better lay” he boldly claimed unaware of the seething anger that the girl pour into the back of the plaster mask. Pulling the ruler in a fast swiping motion slashing into Ace’s chest causing him to drop to the ground. 

“Feng is the best!” she shouted her mask muffled her voice but the message game across clear as she kicked him to the dirt. “Now leave!” she pointed to the door that he had already began to crawl toward leaving her to the dark remains of the trial before fading out entirely.


End file.
